Icecloud's secrets
by LeopardFang
Summary: Icecloud has to work harder to be a great warrior, because of her white pelt, wonderful mate Lionblaze. She loved him but, he didn't love her just acted like he did. So when he break's it off and she meets a Shadowclan tom that calls her something no one ever had, she finds she's falling in love. Will the love survive? Meanwhile a dangerous cat from Icecloud's past has returned...
1. Allengiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**

Bramblestar- a dark brown tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

**Deputy**

Squirrelflight- a russet colored she-cat with light green eyes and a white forepaw

**Medicine cats**

Jayfeather- a light gray tabby tom with bright blind blue eyes

Leafpool- a light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

Briarlight- a dark brown she-cat with paralyzed back legs and bright eyes

**Warriors**

Thornclaw- a golden brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Cloudtail- a pure white tom with bright blue eyes

Brightheart- a white she-cat with orange patches and one bright green eye

Spiderleg- a long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- a light brown tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

Poppyfrost- a tortoishell and white she-cat with bright green eyes, A-Lilypaw

Whitewing- a white she-cat with bright green eyes, A-Seedpaw

Sorreltail- a tortoishell and white she-cat with soft amber eyes

Berrynose- a cream colored tom with a torn ear and bright eyes

Hazeltail- a gray and white she-cat with bright eyes

Mousewhisker- a gray and white tom with bright green eyes

Cinderheart- a gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze- a golden tom with sharp amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom with bright green eyes

Icecloud- a white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Toadstep- a black and white tom with bright eyes

Rosepetal- a dark cream she-cat with bright eyes

Blossomfall- a tortoishell and white she-cat with bright eyes

Bumblestripe- a pale gray tom with black tabby stripes and bright eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Ivypool- a silver and white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Cherryfall- a ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Molewhisker- a brown and cream tom with amber eyes

**Appprentices**

Lilykit- a dark brown tabby she-kit with white patches, M-Poppyfrost

Seedkit- a very pale ginger she-kit, M-Whitewing

**Queens**

Daisy- long furred cream she-cat with light blue eyes

Brightheart- a white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Snowkit, Dewkit and Amberkit)

**Kits**

Snowkit- a white tom-kit (mother Brightheart)

Dewkit- a light gray tom-kit (mother Brightheart)

Amberkit- a gray and white she-kit (mother Brightheart)

**Elders**

Graystripe- a long furred grey tom with a stripe on his back and bright yellow eyes

Mille- a silver tabby she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Dustpelt- a dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**

Rowanstar- a dark russet tom with sharp green eyes

**Deputy**

Crowfrost- a black and white tom with ice blue eyes

**Medicine Cats**

Littlecloud- a brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Warriors**

Oakfur- a dark brown tom with dark amber eyes

Smokefoot- a pure black tom with dark eyes

Toadfoot- a dark brown tom with bright amber eyes

Applefur- a brown tortoishell she-cat with bright green eyes

Ratscar- a dark brown tom with a long scar down his back and bright eyes

Snowbird- a pure white she-cat with sharp green eyes

Tawnypelt- a Tortoishell she-cat with bright green eyes

Olivenose- a Tortoishell she-cat with soft green eyes

Owlclaw- a light brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Shrewfoot- a gray she-cat with black feet and bright eyes

Scorchfur- a dark gray tom with sharp amber eyes

Redwillow- a russet and black tom with bright amber eyes

Tigerheart- a dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Dawnpelt- a cream furred she-cat with bright eyes

Pinenose- a pure black she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Ferretclaw- a cream and gray tom with dark blue eyes

Starlingwing- a dark ginger tom with sharp green eyes

**Queens**

Kinkfur- a brown tabby she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Ivytail- a black, white, and Toritshell she-cat with bright eyes

**Elders**

Cedarheart- a dark gray tom with bright yellow eyes

Tallpoppy- a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes

Snaketail- a dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- a white she-cat with soft blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Icecloud**

I pounced so my white paws landed on a small field mouse. I killed it with a swift bite to the neck. "Good catch" Hazeltail said. I flicked my ear in a 'thank you' gesture.

Foxleap's eyes were trained on a squirrel. He quickly got slid into position and then pounced. A dry leaf crackled under his paw and the squirrel looked up. It didn't see his pelt which blended in with the background, but it did see me. For my White pelt was sharp against the green and brown foliage.

"Sorry" I mumbled when Thornclaw shot me a glare. The hunting patrol was small and the prey was running and I knew that it wasn't my fault that my pelt was white, but maybe I could have hid better.

We headed towards camp after Thornclaw had caught a couple mice, Hazeltail a squirrel and a mouse, Foxleap a mouse, and I a couple mice. I noticed Foxleap talking to Hazeltail, who let out a small smile.

I thought that they looked good together and I thought of Lionblaze's golden fur with russet colored tabby stripes. He was handsome and my mate.

I carried the mice over to the elder's den where I dropped them in front of Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Sandstorm smiled in thanks, "you can eat it I've already eaten" she said I picked up the remaining mouse as Dustpelt dug into the other mouse.

I left quietly and walked over to Lionblaze. "do you want to share?" I asked.

"Listen, Icecloud" he started. I knew that something was up when he called me that instead of just Ice, but was to busy thinking of the small kits that were in my belly to really realize. _His_ kits, _Our_ kits.

"I'm sorry but I- I don't love you as much as I should" he said his amber gaze locked on Cinderheart. Who sat on the other side of camp. The kits were just here and I still had a few moons before I was to be contained to the nursery and was to continue my warriors duties… but, they would come eventually.

"What" I said taking a step back my white pelt ruffled up and my ice blue eyes widened in surprise. Then I did the first thing that came to mind- I ran

My paws scrambled on my haste as I ran faster than I thought possible, gasping for breath.

Then a grey and cream shape was in front of me and I didn't have time to avoid it.

**Ferretclaw**

I was hunting my gaze focused on the frog in front of me when weight suddenly landed on me and Thunderclan scent rushed in my nose.

I yelped as my breath left me and my claws slid out about to claw at the cats face before I noticed who was on top of me. A beautiful sleek pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

"Hello there Beautiful" I said smirking as she jumped of me mumbling "sorry"

"I am sorry but I must tell you to leave since this is Shadowclan territory…" I said trailing off for a name.

"Icecloud" she said.

"Ferretclaw" I said smirking.

She turned to leave and I called, "goodbye beautiful"

She continued walking but twitched her tail in response calling, "goodbye Ferretface"

I smirked at her insult, "Feisty" I purred under my breath.

**Icecloud**

I smiled as I turned his sparkling dark blue eyes in my mind. He had called me beautiful no one had called me that before. I wanted to feel his soft gray and cream fur again and shook my head, _he was a Shadowclan cat it would not work_.

I rolled in the dirt to get his sweet scent of my fur, then shook again to get off the dirt before returning to camp.

I walked back to camp all my worries coming back at once. I had managed to forget that my poor unborn kits didn't have a father. I wondered what they would look like. A picture of Ferretclaw playing with a small white kit and a golden kit came into my mind.

'WAIT WHAT' I thought pausing my walking for a moment before shaking my head and continuing. I walked into camp to see Lionblaze talking to Cinderheart. Her ash gray fur brushing his golden and russet fur. I walked passed them towards my den my head down.

I saw Leafpool's gaze shift from me to them and she walked towards me. She stopped in front of me and sat down. She leaned towards me and licked my ear like my mother would.

"I'm so sorry" she said and I knew she knew how I felt. My mother, Ferncloud, had died in the battle with the dark forest. I needed someone to comfort me so I was glad that she had talked to me, since my own mother couldn't.

"Don't give them up it was the worst decision I had ever made, love them with all your heart" she whispered.

I offered a half smile, "I will love them so much that they will be alright without a father" I promised. She smiled and licked my ear again before walking passed me.

I kept walking feeling a little better. I looked to see that Lionblaze was watching me and had seen the exchange, though not heard the words.

The usual warmth in my eyes turning cold with the glare I shot him.

He took a step back and his amber eyes were wide with surprise because he had never seen me angry. I strutted past him with confidence in my stride even thought that was not the feeling I felt.

That night when I settled down instead of the usual dreams of the amber eyed tom, I dreamt of Ferretclaw's dark blue eyes and Gray and cream fur.

_**Hello, I know that now is not the time to start another story but this idea came and I had to use it. I should update sometime this week. Please comment favorite and follow. Thanks for reading ~Leopardfang**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Icecloud's Pov**

Today was a gathering. I knew this because I woke to Lionblaze's not to hushed whispers. I raised my head and left to my white paws quickly wanting to move quickly so that I could groom in peace.

However my quick change from asleep to fully awake and up had scared startled Lionblaze.

Lionblaze jumped almost a foot in the air and his claws caught my left shoulder.

I instantly was on all four paws with my claws digging into the ground, my ice blue eyes narrowed, My mouth pulled back in a snarl, and my snow white tail flicking back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, you scared me" Lionblaze explained as I stalked out of the den shooting him no more than a cold glare.

"I'm fine" I said quickly walking away.

I groomed my pelt before the ceremony, maybe a little better than normal though I couldn't fathom why?

OH, Ferretface or uh… Ferretclaw. Though last night I wasn't really thinking, I mean he was from a different clan and a complete… jock… It would never work… _Would it?_

I shook my head as Bramblestar listed off the names of people going to the gathering.

_I'll think about that later._

**Ferretclaw Pov**

I shook out my fur as Starlingwing told me to that it was time to get up, Well more like yelled "GET UP LAZY MOUSEBRAIN"

I stood and groomed my pelt. Starlingwing and Tigerheart gaped at me.

"What?" I asked.

"YOU GOT UP" Starlingwing said like it was the end of the world.

I rolled my eyes and Tigerheart smirked "Who are you trying to impress, Pinenose? Dawnpelt?"

"No one" I said rolling my eyes. Then Pinenose and Dawnpelt walked in.

Dawnpelt was a cream furred she-cat with bright green eyes. She was very shy and reserved to everyone but Pinenose. Pinenose had a sleek pure black pelt and bright yellow eyes. She was a complete daredevil but had a kind heart.

And No I didn't miss the way Pinenose was giving Tigerheart a smirk while he grinned at her. _What happened there?_ I wondered.

My gaze shifted to Dawnpelt who was standing awkwardly beside Pinenose while Starlingwing practically stared at her. I stepped on his Dark ginger paw which made him hiss in pain as his sharp green gaze landed on my dark blue eyes.

I flicked an ear towards the she-cats and rolled my eyes.

Dawnpelt and Pinenose were both very pretty but I wanted a feisty and sweet she-cat.

The image of 'Beautiful' or Icecloud came into a view. She was definitely Feisty and seemed sweet. And the nickname I gave her fit. She _was _beautiful.

_But she was Thunderclan. _

_And wasn't she dating that big golden and russet tom from that prophecy. _

_She had to have been running away from the direction of Thunderclan camp though for a reason._

I Shook my head to clear my head I had to see if I was going to that gathering today.

_If I do I will see Icecloud._

_Oh Starclan! Why can't I get that she-cat out of my head!_

**Icecloud Pov**

When we arrived at the gathering I saw that my ally and only friend, Hazeltail, was once again falling all over my brother, Foxleap.

The only other Thunderclan cats my age that got to come to the gathering were Lionblaze and Cinderheart which were walking over to Hazeltail and Foxleap.

Leaving me to be a loner.

'_Well thanks friend, thanks Brother'_

Then it hit me. The truth came like a sharp claws that wrapped around a bruised and battered heart.

_I was an outcast in my own clan. An outcast with unborn kits and a broken heart. _

I snapped out of my thoughts when movement caught my line of vision. I turned to see an all-too-familiar tom padding towards me.

"Did you miss me Beautiful?" Ferretclaw said.

"Not at all Ferret-brain" I quipped.

Then his deep dark blue eyes widened, "You're bleeding"

"What" I said then spotted the dried blood on my shoulder. I quickly began to lick it away quickly saying "I'm fine"

Three cuts and lines of missing fur coated my shoulder. Ferretclaw stiffened, "whoever did that I swear-"

I cut him off. "I'm fine" but I accidently glanced at Lionblaze and Cinderheart on instinct.

"Did _he _do that" Ferretclaw hissed his claws sliding out.

"On accident, I'm fine, it's nothing" I said quickly laying my tail on his shoulder, like I did my brother or friends… or Lionblaze.

He soon relaxed enough to notice my tail which he smirked at. I quickly tugged my tail away. "Don't get any idea's" I warned but a smile graced my lips.

"Whatever you want beautiful" He replied smirking.

_How does he cheer me up so easily?_

My gaze shifted to the left and I saw bright green eyes and a pure snow white she-cat.

"Snowleaf" I hissed taking a step back.

The cats eyes watched me coldly, "Sister, Did you miss me?"

Then she snuck back in the undergrowth. Leaving me with almost no breath.

Because a deadly secret might be reveled.

_**Okay so the story should get more exciting now with Icecloud and Snowleaf, and the Ferretclaw and Icecloud relationship will begin to become stronger. -Leopardfang**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Icecloud Pov**

My ice blue eyes watched her snow white pelt with a snarl on my face. I could vaguely hear someone calling my name, but It sounded far away. My mind was stuck deep in the past.

A past of blood and bruises, A past of darkness and Fear, A past of broken hearts and sharp claws.

I kept trying to convince myself that she had disappeared from my life when she was just a kit. But things seemed to jolt into place.

How many mysterious deaths had happened since the great battle-which even the Loners had heard of. She must have known we were weak and came to kill us at our weakest moments.

"Fox-heart" I whispered and with the horrifying thoughts of Snowleaf standing over Ferncloud's dead body, I raced into the forest without thinking that someone might think it suspicious that I randomly stare into what appears to be nothing and then charge into the forest.

I run faster than I had ever run my dark blue frosty eyes darting around for a white pelt or leaf green eyes.

None appeared, "SNOW, FOX-HEART WHERE ARE YOU" I screamed as loud as I could.

She still didn't appear. My thoughts were racing I was wondering if it would be better to leave the clan, maybe Snowleaf would leave them alone If I surrendered.

I sat on my haunches a cold fury filled voice coming from my white muzzle, "I SURRENDER"

She appeared and I dipped my head in response. I then shut my eyes and raised my head reveling a sleek furred neck. The wind blew through the delicate fur and my paws itching with the fight, to not surrender, but a single thought of Hazeltail laying dead with a sobbing Foxclaw and cold leaf green eyes staring out in the shadows.

I felt a cold voice enter my ear that made me shiver with anticipation. "I can see your not quite as selfish as before, or will it break your poor heart to see your clanmates turn on you, your friends and your _family_"

Her words didn't effect me instead I opened bright blue eyes and stared into her leaf green eyes with no emotion.

"Do you promise not to hurt anyone in any of the clans?" I asked.

She nodded numbly, "I Guess I have the decency to answer a dying cats wish"

Her teeth fastened around my neck. And her claws sunk into my white fur tuning it scarlet. Warm blood licked at my paws as it flowed down my side and down my neck, dripping the scarlet liquid to my paws.

Pain shot through every fiber of my body. It felt like molten lava and freezeing ice flowed through my veins as one. It felt like a thousand claws sinking though burning flesh. And trust me I know what that feels like.

A metallic taste filled my mouth as I collapsed in a puddle of my own blood. I coughed violently as blood tricked down my throat.

My eyes slid closed and I managed, "You better Keep your promise, Dear sister"

**Ferretclaw Pov**

I had no idea why one second Icecloud was smiling from one of my jokes and the next she looked horrified and bolted towards the forest. But I felt the need to follow her.

So I did- but it's hard to keep up with a she-cat running at full speed. No matter how fast I am.

Eventually I heard a voice that I recognized as the Beautiful's only it was in a weak tone I'd never expected to hear out of the feisty she-cats muzzle. "You better keep your promise dear sister"

I burst into a small clearing and my eyes widened at the sight of blood everywhere. Icecloud laid in a puddle of it she looked so small and vulnerable lying there, most likely dying from some fatal wound.

I lunged at the other she-cat that was there. The white she-cat with blood stained paws and a blood stained muzzle.

The she-cat fell to the ground but stood with much more agility than I expected. Her sharp claws caught the sun as she dug them into the ground and hauled herself up. She back paws began to move and she spun in mid-air her back claws catching my ear and Stealing a slice.

I hissed and clawed at the she-cat who yowled in pain and ran off to the sound of many pounding pawsteps.

I walked over to Icecloud and yowled "HELP NOW, LITTLECLOUD" at the top of my voice. Before I settled beside Icecloud. "Beautiful, listen to me you need to wake up" I said to her limp bloody body.

"Icecloud" I started begging, "Icecloud listen to me you _have_ to wake up"

Blood ran down the side of my face and I blinked it out of my eyes. "Come on Icecloud"

I lowered my voice to an almost silent whisper, "Beautiful, you have to wake up"

Her ice blue eyes opened slightly and blinked at my dark blue ones She mumbled something that sounded like "Ferry all" though I knew it must have been Ferretclaw.

"Come on you'll be okay" I whispered back as a light brown tabby she-cat burst into the clearing whose leaf green eyes widened when she was us.

I stepped back when I noticed that the cat was the Thunderclan medicine cat named Leafpool. She practically ran over to Icecloud "Icy" she said miserably.

**No one's Pov**

Little did Leafpool, Ferretclaw or Icecloud know that the other white she-cat was watching, still. Her sharp leaf green eyes piercing the shadows.

"Looks like Icecloud's got some little friends" she whispered under her breath,

"_For now_"

_**Okay so a mortally wounded Icecloud, a concerned Ferretclaw, a worried Leafpool, and an evil Snowleaf. I'll let you in for a secret, Icecloud's gonna survive, but you knew that since she's the main character of the story. But you should probably think about this.**_

_**Will Icecloud's unborn kits survive?**_

_**Will Snowleaf attack Leafpool and/or Ferretclaw?**_

_**What drama will Lionblaze and/or Snowleaf cause next?**_

_**I will start updating about once a week if I can but if something happens then within two weeks. -Leopardfang**_


End file.
